Systems for securing strip material (often provided in coils or on reels or spools) with a powered fastener driver (stapler, nailer or the like) are commonly utilized in construction and warehouse settings. These systems have proven useful, but are often cumbersome to use and maintain in the field.
To overcome such difficulties, various material feeder and fastener tool combinations have been suggested and/or utilized to allow a worker to more efficiently use such systems (see, for example, U.S. Patent Publication Nos. US2004/0155088, US2002/0121069, US2003/0197046 and US2003/0057248, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,025,241, 7,344,058, 6,779,700, 6,736,303, and 6,478,209). These combinations, while incorporating in a single mount the various components (material supply, driver and related fastener cartridges or the like), are also often cumbersome and overly complex to operate, disrupt user sight lines, and frequently distribute tool weight such that the systems are more difficult to operate and/or require supporting wheels or the like.
Moreover, such heretofore known combinations are operable in only a single use configuration so that the direction of strip material application at the work surface relative to fastener driver orientation is always the same thereby effectively limiting the locations in which the strip material can be applied at a particular site. Finally, such combinations frequently are not adaptable for use with off the shelf drivers and material supplies, but instead are almost wholly proprietary. Further improvement of such combinations could thus still be utilized.